


Love Like You

by sen_maeda



Series: road to you [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, I didn't use any pronouns so this is pretty much, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Songfic, can be platonic, slight KH3 spoilers, vanitas is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sen_maeda/pseuds/sen_maeda
Summary: "If I could begin to doSomething that does right by youI would do about anythingI would even learn how to love"-Love Like You (end credits)-Rebecca Sugar





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> add me to the list of 1191 stories titled exactly the same and I’ll be 1192nd. oddly enough I don’t even watch steven universe, but I do keep up with the plot through youtube (and I love the music). 
> 
> I originally intended for this to be a multichapter fic and I might still do it just to expand on the things lightly touched in here. Also today I learned that “stupider” and “stupidest” are indeed valid words, so I said “hashtag yolo swag” and used ‘em. Please pardon my grammar, I may be a college student but im big stupid

He is nothing like you. Vanitas is a being of darkness and negativity, and you are light ~~blinding light~~. He’s bad and you’re so good.

He couldn’t understand what possessed you to bring his heart back and give him a vessel to live in. To care for a monster, AN ENEMY…you truly must be the stupidest person ever. _Especially considering the nasty scar he gave you across the face._

You always tread lightly, never pushing Vanitas to do things he doesn’t want to, but those careful kind words were useless. Vanitas does what he wants. He eats whatever he wants to, he uses your computer when he wants, he even sleeps on your bed when he wants to (which is always, leaving you with increasing back problems on the small couch).

You open your home to him and take care of all the expenses, so why wouldn’t he take advantage of a desperate dolt? As far as he knew you were an outsider. You cooperated with the keyblade wielders during battle, but you weren’t quite friends so you must be desperate for company. Yeah, that’s probably why…pathetic.

Vanitas did not care when you departed with a mission to find some missing girl. You’ll be back like always and probably pick up groceries too while you’re out, except that never happened.

You never did come back. You never returned. Days pass, suns rise, suns sets, the moon cycles through all phases, but it’s just Vanitas; _Vanitas and a house for two._

You leave him trapped with his thoughts and this newfound mortality. Feelings of indifference were now replaced with a much stronger and painful loneliness than Vanitas ever experienced.

_It’s quiet. It’s too quiet._

Vanitas lost track of how long it’s been since you ~~abandoned him~~ left; everything feels warped in solitude. The biggest indicators of time were the houseplants and himself. Vanitas took to watering the potted plants out of boredom and they’ve since grown freakishly large. As for the boy, he was more of a man now. He grew a few inches taller and his hair is longer. If he still had his keyblade, Vanitas bet he would be stronger too. And if he still had his keyblade, he could leave this world…

All he can do, however, is wait and learn all he could about himself. Each day he will learn more, experience other emotions besides negative ones, and if destiny would allow it ~~if you would come back~~ , he would even learn how to love like you.


End file.
